After Hogwarts
by CoolCalico - Lalaithian
Summary: Harry, Hermione, and Ron have graduated from Hogwarts...but now what? And whoever expected them to meet in Diagon Alley? *2 UP!*
1. Unexpected Meetings

It's my first fanfiction thing ever! Tell me what you think, but don't be too harsh!!! -CC * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Hermione Granger was surprised when she got to Diagon Alley. She had recently graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and she had no idea what she was looking for. Alas, she had come anyway. Not surprisingly, Hermione had graduated top of her class, all A's. And she had no idea which class she had enjoyed the most. She couldn't tell. She was busier trying to get all her papers done then trying to figure out what she was going to do after Hogwarts. Now, Hermione strolled along the streets of Diagon Alley, the street hidden in London by a pub where Hermione was staying, the Leaky Cauldron. She took a moment to look in a small shop to her left, called, "Flyera's Quidditch Shop-Everything You Need And Don't." Hermione was reminded of her best friend at Hogwarts, Harry Potter. Hermione hadn't heard from Harry all summer long. It was just about time for him to start whatever job he had landed, too. I'll bet Harry, and Ron, too. I'll bet they got good jobs. Big in the magic world, too. And here I am, waiting until something pops out at me, so I can become that for the rest of my life. I'll bet Harry and Ron are somewhere other than here.  
  
Harry Potter was, at that moment, in Diagon Alley. He passed Ollivander's Wand shop, thinking about how 7 years ago, he had entered that shop with so little knowledge of Voldemort, and left knowing how similar he and Voldemort were. He still had that wand, right in his pocket. I can't believe it. I just can't believe it. I never knew how much anybody could feel so lost. I'll bet Hermione and Ron have figured out. Harry had spent his entire 7 years at Hogwarts doing other things. Getting into trouble, trying to pass his Professor Snape's potions course. Figuring out how he was going to deal with Voldemort. But now what? I bet Hermione's gonna be somebody like a professor. I bet Ron's going to follow his brother Charlie's footsteps. But what about me?  
  
Ron Weasly had come from a big family. He had 5 older brothers and 1 younger sister. All of them knew what to do. But here Ron was, in Diagon Alley, more puzzled than ever. All of his brothers were either animal trainers, or authors, or somebody greater than that. But where was Ron? The bottom of the heap-again! Harry and Hermione probably don't have to deal with this crap. I'll bet they're out having a nice time. And here I am, stuck-again. Suddenly, Ron looked past the shop window and saw a crop of black hair in the crowd. It looked familiar. "No," Ron muttered to himself. "It couldn't be." 


	2. Long Lost Friends

After Hogwarts . . .  
  
Chapter 2: Long Lost Friends  
  
A/N: ARGH! It's been so long! It's ironic, really; the one everyone likes the most and has the most potential, and I get writer's block on. It's JUST been lifted. Or, shall I say, I've finally gotten around to writing it, writer's block or not. So just read. And if it's crappy, forgive me. Please! Blame the muses! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron Weasley squinted for the black-haired boy. Was that . . . Harry? Ron, taller than the rest of the Diagon Alley crowd by far, still could not find him. Where was that guy? Ron finally found him, entering a pub. That really was Harry!  
  
"Harry?"  
  
--  
  
Harry Potter looked up to see his old school friend, Ron Weasley. "Ron?"  
  
"It's actually you!"  
  
Harry and Ron did one of their 'man embraces.' (You know what I'm talking about here, right?)  
  
"Here, sit down," Harry told him, motioning to a chair by his table.  
  
Ron sat, grinning. "So what have you been up to?"  
  
"Well, er," Harry began. What was he supposed to say? He had no job, no house of his own: he was living in a pathetically unfinished apartment for dirt-cheap in the worst district imaginable. "I've been up to a lot of things."  
  
"Here you are, sir," the waitress said politely, setting Harry's drink on the table. "May I get you anything else?"  
  
"Ron, did you want anything?" Harry asked, thanking the waitress mentally for saving his pathetic explanation.  
  
"No, I'm fine," he said.  
  
Harry cleared his throat. "So what have you been up to?"  
  
"Well, uh," Ron started. He was living at home, in his old room, and had been searching for a job. How could he tell Harry that? Harry was, no doubt, a top --- something. There was absolutely no way he could let Harry know that.  
  
"I thought I saw Hermione today," Ron said instead.  
  
"Really?" Harry asked, sounding interested. "I haven't seen her for the longest time."  
  
"Me neither. I was going to talk to her but she was gone by the time I went to look for her."  
  
"That's ---"  
  
"What, Harry?"  
  
Harry stared into the crowd of Diagon Alley. "That's her!"  
  
Harry stood up and hurried quickly out of the pub, leaving a small tip and the required amount. He saw the same, familiar, recognizable bushy brown hair. "Hermione!"  
  
The girl turned around to see her Harry James Potter, one of her best friends. She even saw Ron Weasley behind him. "Harry! Ron! I never expected to see you two here!"  
  
Hermione Granger hugged the two of them and looked at them. "So what have you been doing since school?"  
  
"Well, uh . . ." Ron scratched his head and Harry ran his hand through his hair, as he always did when he was worried or trying to think of something.  
  
"Never mind what we've been doing, what about you?" Harry finally said.  
  
Hermione bit her lip. "Oh, I'm doing great," she fibbed.  
  
Ron felt his heart sink. He was right: he was the only one without a point in life. They had to know.  
  
Hermione felt submerged in guilt: she had just lied to her best friends! This wasn't like her. At all.  
  
Harry was inwardly crestfallen. He was not doing well, and both of his friends were. This was terrible. And he completely ignored the questions. But maybe they could help him.  
  
"Alright. I'm doing horribly."  
  
The three looked at each other: they had all said it at the same time!  
  
The group burst out laughing. They had been worrying over nothing. But none of them still had work . . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Alright, I know, I know. That was dreadful. Please look past it! IF ANYBODY HAS ANY PLOT IDEAS TELL ME! I'm in desperate need of them! SMF! Save my Fic!  
  
Oh, and I'm thinking of putting Draco Malfoy in the next chapter. *wink* Do y'all want to see more of him? (And my friend Eva says I can write good in- character Evil-Draco, so factor that in: I can do fluff-Draco too though! Whichever you want. ^_^ All for the readers.)  
  
LAHAK,  
  
Serenity 


End file.
